


【焉之】夜好

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 7





	【焉之】夜好

人人都知道夏家的小少爷同焉家的小少爷是结了娃娃亲的，因此当大家知道焉家的小少爷分化成了alpha的时候很是讨论了一阵，若是焉家的少爷也分化成alpha了，那这个亲到底还做不做的数。  
小报无聊的很，开了盘口下注，人们兴致勃勃地想要看两个家族之间的这纸婚姻是否会撕破，仿佛笃定了夏光也一定会成为一个alpha一样。

夏光成年那天办了生日会，焉嘉照例是来了的。  
出生优渥的alpha，长得又俊美，走到哪里自然都是人群中的焦点，焉嘉站在桌前切蛋糕的时候就听见有人小声地嘀咕说看来夏光和焉嘉关系并不怎样。  
“联姻嘛”  
他听见有人压低了嗓子，“面子上过得去就行”  
他相信在座的每个人其实都听的一清二楚这所谓的悄悄话，欲盖弥彰的咬耳朵不过就是为了让他能听得清，他也相信坐在沙发上看见自己看过去时对自己举了举酒杯的焉嘉也听的一清二楚，但他并不打算有任何反应。  
外界都说他和焉嘉关系不好，甚至有三成人下注说他们的婚约势必无法进行。  
世交、有婚约的两个人站在一起永远像是被用绳子强迫着捆绑在一块，横看竖看都是满脸的不情愿，父母也问过他意见，表示尊重他的选择，毕竟婚姻大事不是儿戏，看他低头不语又心下暗自疑惑两个孩子之间到底反生了什么。

夏光切了蛋糕，闪亮蛋糕刀将他两颗泪痣都闪的晃出光亮，有人起哄问说许愿是不是和某人有关？语气促狭揶揄地往沙发那里看去，于是他也遂人意地往那看——焉嘉不知什么时候已经不在了。  
突然有手搂在他肩上，单手插兜的青年将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，然后将酒杯放在桌子上，玻璃和大理石台面接触发出“叮”一声，四散的目光像是被这一声笼了来，像要在他们肌肤接触的那块上烧出个洞。  
“生日快乐啊”  
焉嘉闲闲地拿手在蛋糕上挖了一块奶油，往夏光鼻尖上一涂，任谁看了都是亲昵无比的画面，“之光”  
然后接下来的半场party他又坐回沙发角落，像是和满室宾客不是一个世界的人。

Party散场离开时，有人悄悄问同伴怎么不见焉嘉？  
“估计是提前走了吧”  
大家都觉得说的有理。  
不知道什么时候就消失的青年此刻正斜靠在厨房的门框上，看夏光把餐盘一股脑扔进洗碗机去。  
“...喂”  
好险一只杯子要摔掉地上，好在焉嘉眼疾手快地接住。

外面都还在猜夏光分化成alpha怎么办，只有焉嘉知道他其实早就是个再成熟不过的Omega。  
“还行不行啊？”  
抑制剂的效果堪堪维持到客人都离开，只是从厨房走回到卧室的几步路就已经到处都弥漫着一股香香甜甜的味道。  
焉嘉看一眼白着脸不说话的夏光，然而耳朵早就红的像是熟透了的草莓，挤一下就能往外面冒出一滩淫靡不堪的汁。  
他们的父母将这次的生日交给他们自己去举行，远郊的别墅在客人们离开后显得空空荡荡——然而又被香甜的、像是煮沸了的牛奶打泼在地上一样的味道充萦的满满的，焉嘉看一眼床上的夏光，搅紧了腿也一声不吭的小少年只沉默地看着他。  
他们太早就搞在一块了，焉嘉也叹一口气，早在他们的父母意识到他们之间的不对劲之前的很久很久，他就已经和这个人在一块尝过了太多次禁果的滋味。  
Alpha分化的时间较早，上着课就突然性别觉醒了的焉嘉是被夏光一路抗去医务室的，还没有分化的夏光一脸懵地被校医赶出门，他还感觉不到焉嘉身上信息素的吸引，他自然是毫无知觉的。  
焉嘉在家里躺了半个月，等到能控制住信息素的散发了才回到学校上课。  
从那时候开始夏光才有点隐隐约约地感觉焉嘉在有意无意地疏远自己，但到底是为什么他也搞不清楚。  
小少年之间的气性来的快，去的也快，单方面决定不搭理焉嘉后的某次体育课，焉嘉下楼的时候被人撞得在墙上蹭破了点皮，站在旁边的夏光想也没想的就用手沾了点唾沫想替他擦擦伤口。  
“...我手干净的呀？”  
生物课上才学了说唾液里的蛋白酶可以杀菌，夏光觉得焉嘉是真讨厌自己了才会反应那么大的躲开，有点无语地看一眼同样皱着眉头站在那里的焉嘉。  
——然后想也没想的就伸了舌头舔了一下。  
“？”  
干嘛看我啊，夏光想，这样总不脏了吧。

那节体育课后来夏光和焉嘉都没有去上的成，在每层楼都有的为突发事件准备的保健室里，焉嘉把夏光堵在门口——门窗都锁了起来，一点光都没有，只有头顶上的一盏瓦数很低的小灯亮着——“你...”  
夏光有点不明所以，“你干嘛突然生气啊？”  
准备将这一切都归结于焉嘉突然的性子，准备打开门锁离开的时候他突然没来由的觉得有点热，想要伸手把衣领松一松的时候他被抓住手腕，“之光”  
他听见他身后的焉嘉声音有点低低的，“你是不是没有认真读过生理课的书啊”  
处于分化期的青少年很容易受到周围因素的影响，而将一个分化了的、稳定了的alpha 的含有信息素的体液带入体内，是最容易导致分化成Omega的一种方式，但是夏光的每一节生理课都是用来在桌肚里补作业或是睡觉的，所以他一点儿也不清楚。  
焉嘉感觉到他怀里的身体在一颤一颤的抖，他知道现在的夏光需要的是alpha的安抚和一点点信息素的回馈，但他还想要更多。  
他想，他想要的还有很多。

从那天开始他们心照不宣地保留这个秘密，身上偶尔出现的青紫痕迹被夏光用上体育课的时候的剐蹭搪塞过去，然而细心看的话甚至能看见他身上的牙印。  
他和焉嘉做爱，在无人的体育器材室，在放学后的保健室，或者是远离学校的低档的小旅馆里，少年人的身体柔韧的像是没有骨头一样，随随便便就能打开成不可思议的角度，他被焉嘉按在旅馆的墙上操，破旧的墙皮一抠就掉，他甚至还能听见隔壁传来女人一声一声高亢的呻吟，焉嘉在他耳边低低地笑，一声一声地喊他，“之光，之光”  
他说之光，你的声音真好听，然后凑过来吻他。  
但大部分时间里他都是沉默的。  
夏光于是拧过身子同焉嘉接吻，他们两个都气喘吁吁地，像是两尾鱼，趁着窒息而亡之前享受最后的疯狂。  
他们是十几年的老友，是从小就有婚约的世交子，是对彼此再熟悉不过的人。  
而现在他们之间的关系不过是再加上一个契合度极高的情侣，也没什么大不了的。

在学校里夏光仍然做他的万人迷，人人都爱他，光光光光的喊，偶尔调侃他眼下的青黑和未完成的作业，他扯起嘴角来没心没肺地笑，走过去到焉嘉的座位上，“作业借我抄下”  
没人看见的角度里，焉嘉沉着脸把作业给他，然后在作业本的遮盖下挠挠他的手心。  
他们在没有人注意到的角落里肆无忌惮地享受着彼此的爱抚，十几年从小到大一起长大的时间让他们比任何人都要熟悉对方的身体的部位，焉嘉的手在夏光的身上游走的时候他总觉得自己下一秒就要死过去。

“为什么不告诉爸妈？”  
躺在床上靠在一块看电影的时候夏光问，焉嘉看他一眼，嘴里还在嚼着刚刚夏光没头没脑塞进他嘴里的一大坨薯片。  
“我觉得你得对我负责”  
夏光又说，并且准备继续将下一坨锲而不舍地塞进焉嘉嘴里。  
“...本来就会对你负责”  
焉嘉翻了个白眼，反手就把夏光手里的那包薯片抽走，难得正经的坐起身来看着夏光的眼睛，“但总得先成年吧”

现在他们在卧室里做爱，夏光望着他身上的男孩的脸，是他很熟悉的脸，而望着他的那双眼睛里倒映着带着笑意的自己。  
递过去的蛋糕盘子下面还放着的是一枚圆溜溜的戒指，而现在正戴在焉嘉的手指上，握住自己的手，和自己戴着戒指的手交叠在一块，他突然笑起来，在焉嘉律动的间隙挺直了腰在他脸上落下一个吻。  
黏糊糊的、煮沸了的牛奶正在咕嘟咕嘟的冒出甜蜜的泡泡，就像焉嘉这时候的脸上的表情一样，有什么东西藏不住了，要溢出来了。  
一个晚上都尽力维持酷酷的表情实在是有点累了，所以焉嘉决定这时候放松一下脸上的肌肉也露出和夏光一样傻乎乎的笑容来。  
他低下头和他的小男孩接吻，别扭的、像是终于可以光明正大地告诉所有人一样的在他脸上吧唧亲出一声。  
那声音好像太大了以至于两个人都有点呆住，然后他们在下一秒又相视着笑了起来。

“我有下注到情侣那一栏诶”  
婚讯公布那天夏光躺在床上拿了手机给焉家看，眼睛亮晶晶的像只狡猾的小狐狸，“你看你看真的有钱拿！！”  
父母的反应虽然不及公众反应那么大，但也委实是惊讶了一瞬的。  
对夏光分化成了Omega这件事情两边的父母都消化了一下，但看夏光好像接受的很顺利于是也就这样过去了。  
他们是情侣又不仅仅是情侣，焉嘉揽过夏光的肩好让他不要再太激动以至于一脚把自己蹬下去，然后亲一下夏光伸过来的手。  
叫握住的部分是两枚亮闪闪的戒指，在阳光下闪闪发光。


End file.
